


From Eden

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Archivist Granger, Aurors, Crime Fighting, Death Eaters, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Ex Auror, F/M, Murder, PTSD RECOVERY, Runes, Secret Marriage, Writer Snape, past relationship, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Severus and Hermione are forced back together as they help the aurors stop the new threat brewing in the wizarding world.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is trash, but that's normal for me. But, I'm super excited for this! So, let's begin!

**February 15th, 2009:**

**_Daily Prophet Exclusive:_ **

War Heroine, Hermione Jean Granger, put on temporary leave after Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) episode leaves fourteen injured.

Head Auror, Harry James Potter, said, "Auror Granger was cleared by our Mind-Healers after the last stint with a Death Eater den. This has nothing to do with that instance and we are still investigating," in a statement to your reporter.

Granger joined the auror department after five years as an apprentice to War Hero, Master Severus Snape. At the time Auror Granger had surpassed her training class and joined Head Auror Potter's Death Eater Task Force.

Many thought Auror Granger would join the Justice Department after a botched mission two years ago in the capture of Rodolphus Lestrange.

Granger is currently dating War Hero, Ronald Weasley, who has recently left the Auror Department to join brother and tycoon, George Weasley, at Weasley Incorporated as they start their merger with Wiznet Corp. run by Lord Theodore Nott.

Is this the end of the Golden Trio?

**_Today in Potions:_ **

Master Severus Snape’s, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, new potion is being praised as the newest advancement to Dark Magic Cures by Healers.

Master Snape retired from his post as DADA professor and Hogwart's Potion's Master two years ago. All that is known about the Potion's Master today is his exemplary research that has revolutionized the medical field in both charms and potions. He is proceeded by his apprentices, Mistress Hermione Jean Granger, in Dueling, Dark Arts Study, and Charms, and Master Neville Franklin Longbottom, in Herbology and Potions.

**_Wizard Weekly:_ **

**_Diagon Alley’s Best Sellers:_ **

  1. Requiem of You - Herman Grimm
  2. A Study of the Unforgivable Three - Severus Snape
  3. History of Ancient Witchcraft and Wizardry - Thomas Batsvit
  4. Willows and Potions - Herman Grimm
  5. Breaking Skies - Walburga Green

* * *

* * *

**June 10th, 2010:**

Severus ignored the three newspapers as they dropped onto the ebony wood of the small breakfast table as he leaned against the counter. He rubbed at the small tuft of hair on his chest as his eyes stared up at the ceiling, listening to the coffee maker brew. He also ignored the mountain of unread mail three owls left outside. He never read it. It usually just got recycled for him to write on anyway.

As he pulled on his dressing gown his personal mail dropped onto the table as his raven, Whistler, dropped to his shoulder, nuzzling his Master before flying out of the window again.

Severus gripped his coffee and headed into the small den right off the living room. He walked over crumbled papers, his dressing gown trailing, catching them as he tapped his wand to open the heavy dark curtains, watching them tie themselves back to let in the light.

Morning light bathed the reading bench in the window and threw itself onto the marked up and crumbled up pages on the hard wood as the other two window's followed suit, letting more light in, bathing the large ebony desk and leather sofa in warm light. He leaned back against the one of his bookshelves, sipping his coffee as he surveyed the view of the lake from the window in from of his desk.

He sighed, knowing that he needed to get to work as he moved forward. He pulled his glasses on, moving papers around as he searched for last night's notes to see if they made sense and plopped down in the large swiveling chair, the typewriter moving slightly closer so he could dictate to it.

"Not right now," he muttered, waving it back as he pulled another notebook to him, grumbling to himself as two cats ran through the room like something was chasing them.

"Austen and Dickens!" he snapped, as the cats froze to stare at him.

Dicken's tail flicked and he turned, trotting from the room, clearly annoyed by his master's shouting.

Austen meowed softly, jumping up into his lap purring. He sighed, petting the large orange cat. Austen and Dickens were the half Norwegian Forest Cat half kneazles he'd been talked into getting a few years after his cat, Darwin, and his ex's cat died. They'd been the tiniest, fluffiest kittens he'd ever seen, but now they were giant beasts who lorded over his home as though they owned it.

"You spend all night outdoors and then demand me to feed you both as soon as you enter?" he scoffed, "Fine."

He pushed the large beast down onto the floor before rising to his feet, sighing deeply as he made his way to the kitchen once more.

Austen mewled at the door across his den and he forced himself to keep from looking at it.

"She isn't in there, Aussie," he muttered. She hadn't been there for a couple years now.

The floo fired and he growled as he served both cats.

"Severus? Are you there?" Harry called.

He stalked toward the floo and glared down.

"Can I step through?" he asked.

"Hurry up," Severus said, opening up his wards.

Harry stepped through, looking at the man anxiously.

"Sorry I'm calling on you so early, but you didn't answer your mail," Harry started.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus prompted.

"Can you come by the office today? I have a case that we might need your expertise on again," Harry explained.

Severus took in Harry, noticing the small twitch in the man's hands, his messier than usual hair, as though he had been running his fingers through it, and the way his eyes kept scanning the room.

"Fine, let me finish my coffee and dress and I'll be on my way, Potter," he said, waving him away.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry nodded, "See you soon?"

Severus nodded once and waved him off. He waited until Harry was gone before heading back into the large bedroom that was a blend of himself and clearly someone else. It had a large canopied bed with large pillows and blue duvets, and large windows that let in the beauty of the outdoors. Books were strewn all over the room and a television was perched up on the wall for when old movies were indulged in whilst in bed. But, that had been a lifetime ago.

He waved his wand and his signature black robes flew from the walk-in closet and landed on the bed as he tossed his dressing gown onto the bed.

His bare feet padded across the floor and he stepped into the bathroom, moving to brush his teeth. He'd gotten them fixed a few years ago and it still shocked him when he looked in the mirror and saw them. He brushed his teeth quickly and changed out his flannels for a pair of underwear and trousers before tugging on his robes and heading out. Whatever Potter wanted, he hoped it was quick.

* * *

Hermione dug through the archives, filing and searching for the things that had been requested for the day. She tapped on a few prompts on the tablet in her hands, letting people know to come down and pick up the files as she sent them on their way to the front.

She'd been working in the Archives for the last six months after a six-month leave. She'd wanted to quit and leave the Ministry entirely, but no one would let her. She'd been hounded on every side by her friends to come back, that no one faulted her. And it wasn't until Kingsley himself had shown up at her flat that she'd decided to come back to work.

But, she'd demanded a transfer to the archives department where she couldn't do any harm. It was hard for Hermione to get her friends to understand her own anxiety. They hadn't seen Hermione when it was really bad. Only one person had been around to help her through the post war terror she'd been in and he was long gone to her now.

She twisted the ring on her finger anxiously as her mind drifted back to how easy life had been even just two years ago. She sighed, rubbing her face as she focused back on her job.

"Granger!" a voice called back.

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore Kat Wilder's voice. The woman was annoying and could never find anything. How she ended up being Head-Archivist Hermione would never know. The woman was seriously incompetent. The entire archive had been a mess when Hermione arrived. Files had been missing, misplaced, and completely out of order. It had taken Hermione six weeks to come up with an organization plan and execute it and another three to get the others to join in.

Getting Theo to donate the Wiznet tablets had been another thing entirely, but she'd put all of herself into getting the archives up to standard. Anything to keep her mind off of her shitty private life and the meltdown she’d suffered a few months back.

Her tablet chimed and she rolled her eyes, digging in her robes. She looked down at her WandPhone, seeing the missed texts from Ron, but ignored them, going back to filing.

"Archivist Granger!" Kat called again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing the woman wouldn't stop calling her.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Hermione sighed, before catching sight of Harry, "Harry?"

"Can we talk?" he pushed, gently.

She nodded and he led the way out and upstairs to his office. Hermione froze as she caught sight of someone she hadn't seen in two years.

"Why am I here, Potter," Severus drawled, before he turned around and caught sight of the woman in front of him. His eyes hardened and a scowl took over his expression.

Her hair was short, down to her shoulders and he could smell the peppermint and lavender of the frizz potion they'd made together so long ago, blending into the crisp sage and apple scent of her bodywash. She wasn't wearing any make-up, which was normal for her, but she looked thin - thinner than he was comfortable seeing her.

Hermione was trying hard not to look at him. But, she was drawn to the peppermint, ink, herbs and parchment wafting off him. And then there was that scent that was just him. She glared up at him, meeting his eye defiantly even as she noticed how long his hair had gotten and how a lone grey streak was prominently displayed and his beard had grown.

He looked...just like she remembered, but also so much more.

"Severus," she greeted, coldly.

He grunted and Harry sighed.

"Can we not do this?" Harry asked.

"You're the one that brought me here, Potter," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"What is this about Harry?" she demanded.

"The aurors need your help, both of you," he said, grabbing a file and making two copies, "We're finding all these dead couples across the country with runes surrounding them. They're leaving book quotes at the scenes, but no evidence."

"Why do you need us?" Severus demanded.

"Because the last one was this," Harry replied, putting a photo of the last quote down, "There is no greater magick than the magick shared by soulmates."

Hermione gasped, recognizing it as part of the foreword after a wedding she never thought would happen.

Hermione met Severus's gaze and his eyes were filled with pain before he noticed her watching and the pain was replaced by rage.

"Wonderful, now they're quoting cheesy novelists," he growled, not admitting that he was the author, "I'll see you in a week's time with my answer, Potter."

Severus stalked out the office, gripping the file in his hand, and through the floo before Harry could say another word, but it didn't matter because Hermione was on him the second he was gone.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, "Asking ex-aurors and an ex-spy to help you with a murder case!"

"Hermione, you know what these runes are!" Harry argued, "This...the older aurors, they're scared. We can't survive another dark wizard rising to power or another war breaking out."

"And you think Severus and I are the answer?!" she screeched as Harry threw up an extra ward around the room.

"Yes, and I'm recruiting Ron, Theo, and Neville to help as well," he continued, "And Malfoy's recruiting Blaise."

"Does Pansy know that you're trying to recruit Neville?" she argued, "And is your darling husband okay with any of this? or Ginny know what Malfoy's working on for that matter?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his face, "Hermione, I need people I can trust. Neville works well with Severus. You and Severus are the brightest people I know. And good with all types of spells. Ginny and Malfoy work as a unit, so of course she knows. Theo...he hates what I do because I can get hurt, but he'll help with any surveillance and before Ron quit he was on the fast track to being Deputy Head Auror. You are my team. I trust you all."

"Harry, we aren't qualified!" Hermione argued.

"We weren't qualified to fight Voldemort and we did it, Hermione!" he shouted back.

"Harry, I can't do this," she whispered, her panic starting to rise.

"Hermione, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need your help," he replied.

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Hermione wasn’t forthcoming with her emotions. She wasn’t one to tell them all what was bothering her or if she was okay. And the last thing she wanted was for Harry to dig.

She sighed, rubbing her face, unsure of what else she could possibly say.

"Can I take the rest of the day to look these over?" she asked, taking the files.

"Please," Harry said, with a smile, "And hey, maybe this'll be break from Wilder."

She gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, everyone can use one of those."

* * *

Severus threw the file down angrily as he pulled his hair back, tying it up. Of course, Potter wanted something impossible out of him. He stalked through the house, pushing open the patio doors and stepping out, taking a deep breath.

He knew he would help. He had to. Those runes...they were dangerous alone, but even more so with Death Eaters still lurking. But, how was he going to be able to do this?

How could he catch a murderer with her so close?

He walked back into the house and pulled the photo album he kept hidden out and opened it, seeing the photos of them, happy and in love, playing out in front of them. He sighed, caressing the image of him dancing with her when their living room was empty. How could he stay indifferent when he hated the very thought of her?

* * *

Hermione stepped through her floo and kicked her heels off and tossed her purse on the sofa before she went to grab a glass of wine. She went through her mail as her mind wandered to him. He looked thin. And his hair was getting a greasy sheen to it again like when he used to brew all the time or hadn’t washed it for a few days.

But, other than that he looked good. Relaxed. Something he’d desperately needed. She groaned, ignoring her soft feelings. There was no point in dwelling there. Not with all the anger and hatred between them now. She twisted her wedding ring around, anxiously, as her phone rang.

She looked down seeing Ron’s name light up the screen before she hit ignore, not wanting to deal with him. She got up and grabbed the file from her purse, settling down with it. By the end of her cursory skim she knew without a doubt she’d be helping with this case. Even if she had to work with that grumpy jackass.





	2. Welcome Aboard

Severus tried to focus on writing again, but really just couldn't seem to get the words to flow. He muttered to himself as he rose to his feet, shuffling out to the front porch.

A barn owl was sitting on the patio railing, waiting patiently and he sighed deeply. He took the note, annoyed that he'd told his apprentices where he lived.

_Harry wrote. Said you didn't want anything to do with the case. We should talk. Thom says to tell you they will keep offering to speak to you unless you just accept us over this afternoon. See you then! -Nev_

He rolled his eyes, hating the fact that being so close with his three apprentices had taken away their fear of him. It had been so easy before to make sure his wishes were respected. Now he had two ridiculous adults checking up on him like he was their elderly father rather than a middle-aged single childless man. It wasn't nearly as bad as when they started apprenticing with him though, where the two and their third partner would follow him around like ducklings following their mother.

He'd only agreed to apprentice them so he could get away with not teaching classes since his house arrest had been at the school rather than at his own home as McGonagall had volunteered to be his Keeper, but somehow the three of them had wormed their way into every faucet of his life. He had stopped being "Lonely, terrifying, strict Death Eater, Professor Snape" to them. And now they felt they could invite themselves over to his home whenever they thought he needed cheering up or they needed to talk.

Not that he would deny them. Part of him was extremely annoyed that he'd let his defenses down once the war ended. He would be less inconvenienced if he'd just stayed the same grumpy cold man.

He thought all of this, even as he opened the floo back up and put the kettle on. The floo roared to life and the Herbologist and Enforcement Officer stepped through. Neville sat down, leaning down to pet Austen as Thommis moved to help Severus bring tea over to the table.

"Hello, Severus," Neville greeted, happily.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping again," Thommis observed.

"Don't start," Severus muttered, "Neville, close the floo."

Neville nodded, walking over to the fireplace and closing it off before following the other two into the living room.

"You're looking peaky," Thommis said, peering at him, "Have you been eating?"

"Thom, let the man be," Neville said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, we just stepped through the floo."

"If he didn't hole himself up in this house all the goddamn time I wouldn't have to start giving him an inquisition," Thommis replied, pulling their hair into a high ponytail, "He wasn't saved to just waste away."

"Stop fussing," Severus replied, rolling his eyes, "Why are the both of you here?"

"Well, Jackson came back from seeing the Head Auror," Thommis started, pouring the three of them tea, "And he was boasting about being the EO Medi-warlock on a new mission for those murders. And he mentioned that you had been invited to come in and help with the investigation. And by that point I was getting ready to write Nev because I figured we could all have dinner if you were in town..."

"As they do," Neville chimed in, teasingly.

"Hush," Thommis replied, smiling, "Anyway, Neville beat me to it because then he stepped into the office to see me and..."

"I was there to see Harry," Neville chimed in as he gulped down his tea.

"Slow down, Nev, it's not going to disappear," Thommis chastised gently.

"It's the first bit of tea I’ve had all day," Neville replied, putting down his empty cup and refilling it.

"What were you doing at the Ministry?" Severus asked, eyeing Neville.

"Harry contacted me. Wanted me to test some herbs they found at each crime scene," Neville replied.

Severus remembered that somewhat from the notes, nodding slowly.

"He told me that you decided not to come along for the mission and since Thom was there for the tail end of the conversation I updated her. And that brings us here," Neville finished.

"Severus, you have to help find these murderers," Thommis said, sipping her tea.

"And why is that any of my business?" he replied, leaning back and holding up his teacup.

"Because you can't stand injustice."

"I fought enough injustice, don't you think?"

"Of course, you have," Neville inserted, "But, Harry's told me they've tried everything. And since I've signed on I saw more of the murder victims. And to be honest, it's a bit disturbing."

Severus frowned, after the initial couple, the photographs had quickly disappeared from within the file.

"It just looks like two people, different ages, posed together like lovers," he said, rolling his eyes, "And the runes aren't hard to understand, just ancient and obscure. They probably aren’t looking in the right books."

"Severus," Neville said, his brow furrowed, "The couples are starting to look more and more like you and your ex."

Severus stopped, putting his cup down and eyeing the two of them.

"Why wasn't I told about that?" he pressed.

"It's part of what Harry agreed to when he pressed Kingsley to let him bring outsiders. I told Harry I felt you should know since that might actually sway your decision."

Severus sat back, silently sifting through his memory of the file. He knew there were 10 victims, but none of the genders, knew the victims ranged between the ages of 19 and 50. Knew that his books were quoted each time. And while all of that just made him think the ritualist was being dramatic, the fact that he bore a resemblance to the other victims sat darkly in him.

"You should join, Severus," Thommis chimed in, "You know these runes. You know how all of this works. Your skill set is unprecedent."

"Don't try flattery on me, Grace," he growled.

They rolled their eyes, "I'm telling the truth and you know it. As much as we're friends, we realize you are also one of the most advanced wizards we know. No witch or warlock alive is as young as you and as accomplished."

"I had to be that way, or die," he shot back.

"And it has made you someone people look up to. Do you think I would've had the guts to do half the things I've done without your encouragement? Or think beyond what we're taught? As much as you hate to admit it you bring creativity to what we do. And frankly, the aurors get too compliant. They wouldn't know a creative solution if it bit them in the arse anymore."

"Draco's creative."

"Yes, because he was partially raised by you. Your godchildren don't count."

"What do you want me to do, Thommis?" he demanded.

They rolled their eyes, "I thought that was obvious. I want you to join. These people need your help. And from the rumors these runes are horrid. And if you can make a difference, you should."

His eyes narrowed, but then he slowly smirked. "On one condition. You come along."

Thommis blushed deeply and shook their head, "Oh, I couldn't...I wasn't asked."

"Then I will speak with Potter. And you aren't allowed to deny me or I walk," he offered, sitting back and peering at them.

"Deal?"

They rolled their eyes again. Thommis sighed, "Right. You have a deal then."

* * *

Hermione's entire flat was only lit by the sun pouring through the windows as she sat at her desk looking at all the information Harry had released to her once she'd agreed. It was comforting to her as she grew increasingly more concerned.

Bloody pictures of curly haired women in their twenties and early thirties shook her to her core, but their tall older companions with their intestines ripped out to tie them together made her feel almost sick.

She looked over the notes, frowning.

> 'Female victims have wand-inflicted lacerations on major arteries, male victims were deemed alive when wounds were inflicted. No blood found in male victims. Escalation from initial murder. (Maturing).
> 
> Runes: unidentified.
> 
> Magical Signature: Unidentifiable. Multiple Cores.
> 
> **Evidence:**
> 
> -Slips of papers with except from books. 5 books identified as copies of best sellers by Herman Grimm
> 
> -Unidentified plant, further testing
> 
> -Unidentified ground up minerals, further testing. Given to Auror Malfoy for identification
> 
> -Muggle Repellent used on sights
> 
> -All in Muggle Woods, all 10 miles from small Muggle towns
> 
> -Wizarding Populous being interrogated by E.O. (Enforcement Officers)'

All the information felt minimal, as though they really had no leads. And for some reason that knowledge excited the witch. She started an evidence board, writing down her predictions, suspicions and possible motives. Her ex would've been a great addition to her brainstorm. His skills with deductions and reading people would've been a great help to figure out how many people they were dealing with and what kind of case this actually was. Or at least give her a better idea.

She lost herself in the hunt, pulling down books on runes, ancient spells, rituals and psychology of murders. She was so lost she didn't hear the floo roaring to life nor hear the steps leading to her bedroom.

"Whoa..." the owner of the footsteps muttered, jolting Hermione out of her research.

She blinked, annoyance boiling in her as she met her boyfriend's eye that quickly turned to guilt as she saw the bag of food in his hand.

"I've been trying to call you for the last two hours," he said, sheepishly, "Didn't mean to just come in unannounced."

"Oh, sorry, I just got so wrapped up in this," she replied, waving her hands around.

"Is this the Runes Case?" he prompted.

She nodded, "Yeah, Harry said he asked you to help as well."

"Yeah, I decided I would," he muttered, his eyes skimming around her paperwork, "Just told him today. Looks kind of crazy, but nothing we can't handle. Is this everything?"

"Yeah, mostly," she replied, "Draco wanted me to be up to speed once we meet next week. I've made my own pre-lim notes and what have you."

He gave her an indulgent smile. "Of course, you did."

The gesture irritated her, reminding her of her ex, except unlike with him she didn't feel the desire to tease back, but rather snap at him. She knew she was a swot and a know-it-all. She didn't need to constantly be reminded of it. She took a deep breath, getting her annoyance back in order. She knew that part of her quick temper was partially to blame on being confronted with Severus Snape.

Ugh, who did that asshole think he was? Glaring at her like she was nothing, but a distasteful stranger. She was glad he'd turned down the case. She didn't think she could handle an unknown amount of time with her old mentor. No one would take her seriously if the man she'd gotten her mastery in two different areas of studies with was questioning her at every turn. It's what had pissed her off when she was teaching classes and he would sit in the back watching her.

"You look like old Crooks when he wasn't allowed to chase things," Ron said, smirking at her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replied, giving him a tight smile, "What do you have there?"

He lifted up the bag, looking at her sheepishly. "Oh, it's Thai food from that place down the street. Figured you hadn't eaten yet."

Hermione felt awful as she looked at him. He'd come to make sure she was okay and eating, but she'd just been annoyed that he'd shown up unannounced. And she was still harboring ill-feelings towards him for caring.

She waved her wand and minimized the board before putting it in her work bag, frowning as she caught him staring at her. What was he looking at? She got off the bed and blushed as she realized she was still in her pajamas. And the silk shorts and tank top didn't do much to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear or hide the tattoos that were usually hidden under her clothes.

When she'd agreed to be part of Harry's team she'd been completely relieved of all responsibilities to the Archive staff and Draco had told her to familiarize herself with the material and be ready the following week. So, she'd basically spent the last three days laying around her flat, in her pajamas, reading and avoiding everything.

Her encounter with Severus had left her edgy and she'd just needed to unwind. Today had been the first day she'd actually buried herself into the file. And she really didn't have to get dressed to do that. She grabbed her dressing robe and covered herself up before motioning him out of the door.

"I'm going to get dressed. Want to get dinner on the table?" she asked.

He nodded, blushing slightly before turning away, heading back into her kitchen. Hermione worried her lip as she dressed, thinking about the man in her kitchen.

She and Ron had tried dating after the war. It hadn't really led anywhere. They were all a little too broken. The Weasleys were broken from their loss. Hermione was lost without any family. They were all trying to recuperate from their traumas. A relationship hadn't been what they needed. Two broken people didn't make a completely healthy relationship. Not to mention, part of her couldn’t let go of the fact that Ron had left. She kept waiting for the day when their relationship got too hard for him and he just walked away.

This second time around they were both in better places in their lives. They were both happier, healthier, and a lot more grown up. But, with that came the realization that they didn't actually have much in common. Ron still preferred tactical knowledge and physical exertions to her desire for adventures in books and creative solutions. It made him amazing at running the business side of George and Fred's company, but made it extremely hard to connect with him at times.

She adjusted her jeans and t-shirt before wrapping herself up in a plaid shirt, stolen from her ex, before stepping out into her small kitchen. She frowned as she saw him, like usual, resting against her counter. He was talking quickly and quietly into his WandPhone and Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated how often he was on his phone for work. If it wasn't for their almost necessity now she would ward the house from being able to use any of the new tech inside.

"Ronald," Hermione called, taking her seat.

He blushed and held up a finger and she shrugged, getting out plates for them, thankful that he'd placed a stasis charm on the food before leaving the shop or else it would all be cold by now. She knocked away the charm and put the food onto plates before pouring them each a glass of wine, wishing she still got the paper as she waited.

Ron hung up after another minute or so and then sat across from her.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, "The mergers a big deal. And George is all up in a tizz about me not being there. But, Alora is back from opening the fourth shop in France so everything should be fine now."

Hermione smiled at that. Knowing that Alora had been quite a lot of help to George when she came back from the States five years ago. She'd run off after the war, unable to handle the death of Fred and George's coldness. Alora had dated both men, together, once they opened the shop. She'd happily loved them both until the day their happiness ended.

When she came back to visit her dying mother, she'd stopped at Fred's gravestone and met with George. She was holding the hands of a set of twins, a beautiful redhaired boy, Apollo, and a delicate redhaired girl, Artemis. Though neither of them knew if Fred or George had fathered them he'd embraced them as his own. Now they both ran the company with Ron's help.

"Is he okay with you taking time off for this case?" she asked, digging into the food, grasping for something to talk about so they didn't sit there in silence.

"He knows I didn't really want to stop being an auror," he said, with a shrug, "And now that he'll have more of a corporate feel, rather than a small business...I think it's time I get back to it. I'm even thinking about moving into becoming captain of one of the Enforcer Teams."

"Oh?" she replied, distractedly, her mind already wandering towards the file in her room.

"Yeah, and then I'll set myself on fire a few times," he drawled.

"Oh, that's nice, dear," she muttered.

"Hermione, love, you aren't actually listening to me, are you?"

She looked up at him, focusing, "I'm sorry, Ron."

"What are we doing here, Mione?" he asked, gently.

"Having dinner?" she prompted.

He chuckled. "Right. I don't mean eating wise. I mean, seriously, what are we doing?"

Hermione didn't know how to reply so instead, she simply stared at him. If she was honest, she really didn't know what they were doing. Dating didn't seem right. They'd basically stopped doing that two months ago. They'd stopped going out, stopped shagging in every room in the house. They'd gotten stale and lately his presence annoyed her more than anything else. She hated almost walking into him whenever she turned around, she wanted him to stop holding her, feeling trapped when they cuddled, suffocated when he was in the same room talking for too long. But, she liked him. He was her friend. And maybe that was where the issue lied. Maybe she only liked him as a friend.

He watched the emotions play across her face and took her silence as answer enough.

"Right," he said, chuckling a bittersweet smile on his face, "I figured."

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, defensively.

"Hermione, we're best friends. I think I know you well enough to know when you're just going through the motions. And if I'm being completely honest, I have been, too."

"Ron, what are you-"

"I think we're better as friends. Don't you? That maybe, we just went into this hoping it would work since we didn't give it a real go of it when we were younger?"

"Are you dumping me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But, come on, Mione, you don't really want to be with me do you?"

"Oh, what a relief," she said, letting go of a breath she'd been holding, "I love you, Ron, but I'm not in love with you."

"Same here," he replied, chuckling, "I'm glad we both can see that. I figured I'd just rip the bandage off. Make working together next week a little easier."

She got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ron."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I love you, Mione."

"Love you, too."

She pulled back and smiled. "This is good, right?"

He nodded, "It's a lot easier for both of us. Don't you worry, Mione. We're great. As friends. Now, let's finish eating so you can obsess about the case more."

She blushed. "Oh, hush you."

* * *

Severus stepped through the floo Monday morning his entire plan ready for execution. This all went one of two ways. And he'd deduced he was fine with either. He'd been having writer's block for over a month now and this might be the very thing to distract him and ease his mind enough to write.

He checked in and headed towards the Auror department, his signature glare on his face as people peered at him with mixed emotions. He kept his eyes trained ahead of him, even as his senses stayed alert, his magic, surrounding him, ready to alert him to any danger.

He stepped through the entrance of the Auror department and up to the receptionist. The young man's eyes met his, wide with fear and Severus recognized him as Andrew Wilton, a fifth year Hufflepuff, when he retired.

"Professor-" the boy started, then cleared his throat, correcting himself, "Master Snape, how may I assist you?"

"I'm here to see Head Auror Potter," he prompted.

"Right, sir, he's asked not to be disturbed."

Snape's eyes narrowed and the boy swallowed, hard, "Right. I'll see if he has a moment."

He paged Potter on an odd device that garbled the words to guests but let them be heard clearly by the young receptionist as his own words were garbled as he spoke into the machine. A moment later, Potter's office door opened, and he was heading toward him.

"What's going on, Severus?" Harry asked once he stood in front of the man.

Severus took him in, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the deepened worry lines. He looked stressed and more than a little exhausted.

"I'm here to retract my initial refusal," he started, his voice dragging over each word.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"On one condition," he finished.

Harry sighed, "Which is?"

"Have you chosen a Healer?"

"Yes, an Enforcement Officer with Medi-wizard credentials."

"Well, tell him he's off the case. I have someone else in mind for the position. Someone I trust inexplicably. And if you deny me, I walk."

"Severus, I can't just willy-nilly move things around for you. I don't know who this person is or what their credentials are."

Severus handed him Thommis's file. "This is Thommis Grace. Birth name: Grace Lestrange, daughter of Rabastan Lestrange and Simone Parkinson. They are the Enforcement Officer Squad Six Healer."

Harry took the file, surprised by that. Looking through it he saw that she'd been raised by a foster family in the Muggle world and her parentage not being confirmed until she was sixteen. He frowned, looking through the notes. Simone was Pansy's older sister. Simone had to have been younger than sixteen when Thommis was born since Harry knew through Pansy that her sister had gone mad right after the first war and Pansy had been the first and only child born from her father's second marriage. Thommis had been a Hufflepuff Prefect and Harry had a vague knowledge of who she was as he looked at her image, remembering that she was in his year. He read on and saw that Severus had been her Master for her dual apprenticeship and that she graduated the academy with top marks.

"She seems qualified enough," he started.

"They," Severus instantly corrected.

"What?" Harry replied, completely confused.

"They. Thommis is genderqueer...or they might have corrected me this past week with genderfluid, I think the term is..." Severus muttered to himself, before addressing Harry again, "Anyway, they do not prescribe to the gender given to them at birth nor would they like to be the opposite. So, instead of feminine pronounces I expect everyone to respect them and use a neutral 'they'."

"Oh," Harry muttered, trying to wrap his head around the idea, being bisexual himself, and married to a man he knew that the wizarding world was a lot more open with gender and sexuality. Having been raised in the muggle world Harry never had the chance to embrace the beauty of love without boundaries.

"Right, well, their credentials pan out," Harry said, shutting the file, "They're more than welcome to join the ranks if it brings you aboard as well."

Severus was surprised by Harry's easy acceptance and realized that this was all graver than he expected. Harry wrote two quick notes and sent them off before motioning him to follow.

They headed down to a conference room where Draco and Hermione were discussing. Neville was quietly in a corner within a protective bubble, working on what Severus assumed was the plants they found at each murder. Weasley stood near the back with a small group of Enforcement Officers, Witch Watchers, and Hit Wizards.

"Hey all," Harry called, as they all looked up to meet his gaze, "This is Severus Snape. He will be assisting on this case."

"Wonderful," Hermione drawled.

Severus's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything the door opened, bringing Thommis in.

"This is Thommis Grace, your new Healer," Harry continued, "Officer Grace, it's good to have you on board. For those of you who haven't been around Officer Grace before, let it be known their pronounces are they/them and you will use the neutral term wizard instead of witch or warlock."

Ron watched Thommis as they waved at everyone before giving Severus a wry look.

"Sneaky Snake," she teased, surprising the rest of the room with how casually she spoke to him.

He rolled his eyes and walked over, tapping some notes Hermione was putting down.

"That's wrong," he said.

"No, it isn't," she replied.

"Yes, it is."

Her eyes narrowed and she squared herself glaring up at him. "I know how to make a profile, _Severus."_

"Yes, I know that, _Hermione_ ," he replied, sarcasm dripping, "And this would be correct if you knew you only had one unsub."

She glared up at him. "Here one minute and already telling me what I'm doing wrong. How like you!"

"Oh _, please_ ," he replied, sneering down at her, "You're being a brat, like always when you're wrong."

"Insufferable know-it-all!"

"Numpty swot!"

"Greasy git!"

"Yappy dunderhead!"

"Enough," Thommis called, gently.

Ron watched the wizard, surprised that they had approached either volatile witch or warlock. They were braver than any of them if they thought Hermione or Snape wouldn't hex them.

Hermione and Severus glared at each other just as an alarm blared through the room and an auror stepped into the room.

"There's been another couple found, Auror Potter," he announced, "And...there's a note this time. We need you all there now. The group turned to Harry who pulled out badges, handing them to each of them, "There's are Port Keys. When you're needed they'll be set to where you need to go. They are defaulted to go to St. Mungos if you hold them for longer than ten seconds. I'll see you at the crime scene. Get moving."

They all dropped to their feet at a closed off crime scene, a bubble around it keep anyone from treading. Hermione moved forward, following Harry, but quickly stopped, her breath catching before she flinched back. She turned around, her breaths coming in short gasps as though she couldn’t catch her breath. Arms moved around her, and she burrowed close, the familiar scent of peppermint and sage.

"What's the letter say?" Draco asked, frowning.

Harry frowned, before reading it.

"You will look, but I am well hidden. I will spill the soulmate blood and then power will be mine. I will raise my love that was stolen from me by stealing your lives. So, bring them, they'll look and never find me, until I'm ready to bring the love of my life back to me." he recited.

Draco frowned, “Looks like they’ve only just begun.”


End file.
